As prideful as the sun
by It is ON
Summary: After his sacrifice, Escanor was asked by Naga to save her world from the dreaded darkness of Grima.
1. Awaken

**Just messing around with this. sorry if i got anything wrong.**

* * *

Everything was bright. He look around him as he was just floating in a world of light. Is this was what death feels like? Was he in heaven or hell? doesn't matter, he had no regrets. For that is the thought of the lion's sin pride. By sacrificing his life in order to fight the demon king and protecting his friends, he will be able to rest in peace. Knowing they are safe and everything was alright. Yes... that was all that matters.

"_Escanor..."_

A voice. A gentle voice of a maiden calling out to him. It was soothing to his soul. Is it time for he to be judged for his sins? What ever it is, he shall accept it.

"_Escanor. Fear not, for I am not here to cause you any harm nor do I judge you for your life."_

She wasn't? then why was she calling for him? Was something amiss?

"_I understand for your concern, but trust me, there is nothing to worry. I only wish to talk."_

So there was nothing wrong? Thank God. But still...

"Y-you wish to talk?" he asked nervously.

"_Yes, that is all. Forgive me for disturbing you on your rest. Considering the circumstances, I wouldn't be doing this in the first place. Allow me to introduce myself..."_

A bright light shone brightly before him as a figure of a woman revealed from the light. As the light dims away, he was mesmerized. Infront of him was a fair lady. Her hair was as green as jade. Her eyes sparkle which shows gentleness and kindness. Her entire figure was like sculptured by perfection, giving her the looks of greatness and divinity. If he knows better, it's like he was looking at a goddess.

"_I am Naga, the Divine Dragon_ _king. And I stand before you in need of your assistance, Lion's sin of pride."_

* * *

**just testing if this even works.**


	2. The first trouble to come

He was exhausted. He had been walking for hours in this forest and yet still hasn't found any form of settlement. But still, for he to be given life once more is quite surprising. He never thought that someone like him of all people was given this chance. A chance for him to redeem himself. Another chance to do more. A chance that was given by the Divine Dragon, Naga.

He won't lie, he was grateful. Furthermore, he accepted it without a thought. Probably from what she told him of the situation this world was up too. If she thinks he was capable with it, then he will try his best even if it kills him, again.

For now, he needs to get out of this forest. He swear that he saw a vast grassland a mile from here. Finally, a terrain with less trees. Not only that, there was also a group of people there. Looks like all that walking paid off.

They were a small group. Consist on three young men and a young woman. It seems they were in deep discussion.

"E-excuse me?"

The group then broke from their chatter as they look at the person who called them.

"F-forgive me for disturbing you. I didn't m-meant to break your conversation." He said nervously.

"It's alright stranger, no harm done. Can we help you?" Asked the man who has a blue hair.

"I-I am somehow lost. Could you show me the nearest town from here?" He asked.

"Of course. There is a town a few miles from here."

"Thank you good sir, t-then I will be on my way." He said as he gave a wave and starts to leave.

"Wait!" the man stopped him.

He jumped a bit from the shout as he nervously turn around towards the man. "Y-y-yes?"

"Why not come with us? We're also going the same way. I think it's a lot better for us to stick together." Said the blue haired man.

"N-n-n-no, i-its alright. I shouldn't trouble you anymore." Nervously he tried to decline.

"Nonsense! As a fellow Shepard, I have the obligation to help you out stranger. Besides, it's quite dangerous to walk by yourself. Who knows, there could be bandits roaming about."

A Shepard? They look to be quite armed to be herding sheep. It's probably quite a dangerous job if they have to carry a sword and wearing full armor too. Well, it doesn't matter, it's probably how this people lived but what really matters is...

B-B-B-BANDITS!?

Its seems like going out alone isn't such a good idea. Even though he knows he can take care of them just fine but because of his fear, it made him forgot. Guess he got no choice then.

"W-well... if it doesn't troubles you, t-then I will be at your care."

The man gave a smile and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"No trouble at all. The more the merrier they say." He said.

"Milord, are sure it's wise to bring another stranger with us?" said a man who was wearing an armor.

"I don't see the problem Fredrick. He needs help, it's only wise that we help back." he said.

"I understand that milord but, what if he is someone with unknown motives or a spy like Robin here." Said the armored man who is known as Fredrick.

"I'm right here you know..." Said Robin who is a young man with white hair and wearing a black robe.

"You're just being paranoid Fredrick. I trust that they are no such person as you say." said the man.

"If you say so milord."

* * *

The journey was peaceful to say the least. Looks like there were no bandits trying to attack them. Thank goodness to that. Even so, they were quite an interesting group to be with. The blue haired man told his name was Chrom and the young lady was his sister, Lissa. They said that they were out in a patrol around the area to see if there was any disturbance. While doing that they also found Robin unconscious and somehow lost his memory.

And now here they are, walking towards the town that Chrom had told about. Hopefully he could get some understandings about this world and its people. He was sent here for a reason and he is not gonna mess it up.

"So, what's your name stranger?" ask Chrom.

Damn! He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he forgot to tell them his name!

"E-Escanor... m-my name is Escanor." he said nervously, like he always does...

"Nice to meet you Escanor. If I may, what were you doing in the forest in the first place?" asked Chrom.

What should he say?! There's no way that they're going to believe that he was a man from another world who was revived from death and sent here by a Dragon of Divine power.

'Think! Come on, think!!'

Eventually, he got it.

"I-I'm simply a traveler trying to find a living. T-this is my f-first time here so... I somehow g-got lost."

It was quite a decent lie. Just hope that they buy it though.

"Is that so?" Answered Fredrick suspiciously.

And of course, there's one who doesn't trust him.

"Now Fredrick, there's no need to worry. I trust that Escanor here is telling the truth. His reasons are his own." Said Chrom.

"Of course milord." said Fredrick.

After that done with, the group continued on their way. Escanor was was still feeling a bit guilty lying to them but he knows telling them won't bring anything good especially with Fredrick, who is quite a cautious person. Probably it's best for him to keep his true identity a secret until he completed his task.

A minute later of walking, they finally reached their destination, a simple rural town. Everything seems peaceful around until they heard a scream.

"What's going on!?" Said Chrom as they ran into the town. They kept on until they saw a group of men were attacking and chasing people. It seems this town were raided with bandits.

"Curses! Fredrick, Lissa with me!" Ordered Chrom as the trio went to stop the chaos.

"Chrom wait!" Yelled Robin as he ran after them.

The only one left was the scrawny 40 year old man, Escanor, who was just standing there shaking like a leaf. But, even with his fear ridden heart, his act of kindness win out as he followed the group into the lion's den.

As the others was busy fighting off the bandits, Escanor took this moment to find someone need of help. True that he was shivering in fear but, he is no more the person he once was, A pitiful man who wants to die for what he is. Now is a man who would die for someone else.

Escanor kept on sneaking around being very careful not to be spotted. Checking every house, every place to find any survivors. As he kept on looking, he saw someone hiding under a cart of hay. Slowly he approached and ducked. The person was just a little girl crying in fear.

"Come out young one, I will take you to safety." ushered Escanor.

The girl just back away and shaking her head.

"It's alright, it's alright, I won't hurt you." Said Escanor as he tried again to comfort her fears.

"I want my mommy..." said the girl in tears.

"Don't worry, I will take you to your mother, I promise." said Escanor hoping that it works.

She gave short paused until she said "ok" and slowly crawled out to Escanor. He help her up and wiped the dust out of her.

"Alright, now let's-"

Suddenly a bandit ran up to them blocking their path. He gave a grin as he look at the two.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Escanor jumped by surprised at that and also getting really scared knowing that he was spotted. Instinctively he made sure the girl was protected behind him.

"P-please sir, d-don't do this. There's a child here. P-please..." Pleaded Escanor.

"Like I care old man! Now give me that kid! I'm gonna use her as hostage!"

Without warning, the bandit strike Escanor at the face sending him down the ground. When he was down, he looked at the girl. She was afraid that she did the only right thing to do, run.

"Get back here you brat!"

The bandit then ran after her leaving Escanor there by himself. Knocked out from that strike, he lay there motionless until, he open his eyes.

* * *

The girl just ran as fast as she can from the bandit. Not minding anything that was in front of her. She had to get away or he'll get her and hurt her just like what he did to that man earlier. Because she was in a panic, she did not realize that she went into a dead end. Franticly she look somewhere to escape but, there was none.

"I finally caught you brat."

The girl turn around in shock as she saw the bandit was behind her. Slowly walk back to a wall trying to stay away from him.

The bandit just gave her a glare as he went to her with an axe in hand.

"Now be a good little girl and come with me."

He quickly snatch the girl's arm to restrain her and make her into his hostage from those Interlopers that's attacking them and hopefully give him a chance to escape. The girl struggle as hard as she can but he was to strong for her. So she just kick wildly at him in order to escape. Eventually she accidentally kicked him in his middle region.

"Ahh! You little -"

The bandit recovered quickly from that as he went to girl with the axe raise.

"That's it! Forget about taking you as a hostage! I'll just kill you!"

She just covered her head and scream in terror as the bandit was about to hurt her.

"Die! you piece of -"

Then something weird happen. He couldn't move his arm down. It feels like someone was holding his hand from swinging his axe.

"For you to raise your hand against a child, how impudent."

The girl opened her eyes while the bandit turn around to see the person who was talking with a quite prideful tone. As look, they saw the same man that was with the girl a while ago. But now there was something different about him. At first he was just scrawny looking man but now he was a hulking of a man towering both the girl and the bandit.

"Out of my sight." He said as he with lightning fast movement threw the bandit away straight to the stalls behind him and sending him crashing through like a bullet.

* * *

**is this good or no? im not a good writer so please help me**


	3. One sided

It was quite a dire situation. Chrom and the others was able to deal with the bandits easily one by one. They may have the number but they lack the discipline and teamwork of a group. Expected from a group of ruffians. But because of that, they also are quite devious. Which is what the four is facing right now.

The leader of this bandits somehow got a hold of himself with a woman as his hostage. Holding her with a tight grip, he place the tip of his dagger close to the woman's throat while slowly walked away from the group.

"Stay back! Or this woman gets it!" threatened the bandit leader.

The four was now in a pinch. Basically, what ever they do will cause the woman in danger. Considering that the person was just a no good bandit, he'll just kill her and run away from them. This really frustrates Chrom a lot. If only they had a distraction.

**Crash!!**

The group around were surprised from an unknown projectile that flew between them and the bandit. Dust was everywhere as they tried to see what in the world that just flew past the. As it settles, what they saw was shocking. It was man. By the way he was dressed, he was obviously a bandit.

"W-what the?! Me boys!? W-who did that!?" asked the bandit.

"Pardon me."

The bandit and the group look towards the voice coming from as they slowly starts to see visage behind all the dust. As it was gone, they finally saw the person behind it all. It was Escanor.

The four was flabbergasted. What in the world were they seeing right now?! Was that Escanor?! It can't be... They took a closer look as they check him again. Short blond hair and a mustache. Yup, that's definitely him. But if they remember correctly, he was a small and meek old man. Not some, huge, muscular, hulking of a man!

"It seems that one your comrades had no knowledge how to deal with a child, that I had to intervene." said Escanor.

He took his place in front of the group as he kept a sharp and disdainful eyes at the bandit.

"I gave him a light punishment but somehow he couldn't take it. It seems like I still couldn't understand my own strength after so long."

The bandit was shaking in fear. There was another one them!? And this one looks more problematic then the other four. But still, that won't scare him cause right now he has this woman.

"You may had taken down one of my boys, but! I still have this hostage! Take one more step and she'll choke her own blood!" said the bandit.

Curses! They were preoccupied with this weird situation that they forgot about the hostage being hold up.

"Damn! We need to-"

Whatever Chrom was about to say was stopped by Escanor.

"Don't trouble yourself Chrom. I shall deal with this heathen myself. Just stay back. That's an order." said Escanor.

Taken aback by his response, Chrom just gave a second thought as he gave an approving look and starts to back away. Fredrick was about to retort at that but Chrom hold him back.

"Milord?"

"Just stay back for now Fredrick." answered Chrom seriously.

"...Very well."

Backing away, the group stayed their ground as they watch Escanor walk in a calm manner towards the bandit. He was starting to get nervous at the giant of a man walking towards him with no worry what so ever.

"Hey! I told you to stay away or I'll kill this lady! Ya hear me!? I'll kill her!" Threatened the bandit.

"No. You won't." said Escanor as he raise his arm and point him with his finger.

The bandit was confused at that. What was he pointing at? He then starts to smell something burning. He also felt his hand that was holding the dagger was feeling a bit hot. Looking at it to see the reason, what he saw made him shock.

"W-what the!?"

The blade of the dagger was melting to a mush leaving only the hilt.

The others were amazed and shocked. The dagger just melted?! What in the world did Escanor do?! Was that some sort of magic?

The bandit was stunned and was sweating bullets. What damn sorcery was this?! That man doesn't have a grimore and yet he was able to melt his blade with a pointing finger?! His escape plan was ruin by this. Damn it all!

With no other way left, he let the woman free as he ran away as fast as he can. No way in hell he's going to die by those Ylissian dogs!

"Turning your back on me is a big mistake." said Escanor.

For only a second, Escanor's position was already in front of the cowardly bandit as he jumped in fright from that. In such a desperate move, he took out his axe and charge at Escanor.

"Get out of my you bastard!"

With a swing of his axe, he tried to get a hit on Escanor.

Keyword, tried.

"Wha!?"

The axe he swung was easily stop by Escanor by holding the edge between his fingers. Without difficulty, he snag it of the bandit's hand and threw it away.

Distracted, Escanor didn't waste his time as he gave him a fast downward slap on his head causing him to fall flat on his face, which instantly killed him.

Everything was silent. Not a word was heard after what just has transpired, for there was no word that fits right in this situation. It was just a little too surreal.

"What just happened?" Asked Lissa.

"I have no idea..." said Robin.

"By Naga..."

After the last bandit was dealt with, the surviving town's people went out of their hiding spot as they slowly approached Chrom and his group.

"Fear not good people! You are safe now! The bandits have been dealt with!" said Chrom.

Hearing that, they all cheered happily and hugging their love ones knowing that the crisis was over.

"Thank you kind sir! You have save us! Again I thank you!" said an elderly man towards Chrom.

"No need to thank us. It was simply natural for us to help." said Chrom.

One by one the town's people came to Chrom and his team to give their thanks.

As that was happening, Escanor was simply standing proud as he look at the situation with an amused face.

"Mister!"

Escanor look towards where the voice coming from. It was the young girl that he saved. She was running to him with another person with her.

"Hello there young lady."

The girl stopped running as she gave him a big smile.

"Mister! Thank you for saving me!" said the girl as she look towards the other person with her.

"Mommy, mommy! This is the nice man that help me!" said the girl.

The person who was the girl's mother gave a thankful look at Escanor.

"Good sir, thank you so much for saving my daughter. Thank you so much." said the mother.

"Haha, Of course. You are most welcome madam." said Escanor as he gave a kind smile.

"Oh right! mister! I think this belongs to you." said the girl as she hand over a pair of glasses.

"Ah... my glasses. Thank you young lady. This is precious to me."

Escanor took the glasses and started to wear it.

As he wore it, his body started to shrink back into his scrawny self.

"Haa... I thought I lost it. Thank goodness..."

The girl and her mother was surprised at the sudden change that just happened leaving them agape.

"W-what's wrong? Are you a-alright?" asked Escanor nervously as thinking that he did something wrong.

"Escanor."

Escanor jumped a bit as he looked towards the person who called him. It was Fredrick and he wasn't looking quite happy.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**hope you like it. Thanks for the review though.** **im not a season writer but i try my best.**


	4. Born from darkness (part 1)

"_we need to talk."_'

'Well... here goes nothing...'

Escanor mussed to himself from that situation an hour ago. He already know something like this was prone to happen sooner or later. He did not expect it to be the former. Truth to be told he wasn't really ready for this. He already lied to them once about himself now he has to lie again. Which is not easy cause he's bad at lying. They already saw his magic first hand. What kind of darn lie is he suppose to spout now!

'Ok Escanor... think, think,think...'

Escanor think quite hard enough for another lie as he sat on a log near to a fire. After saving the village, the group continued on their mary way to the capital of Yllise is what they called it. Since there was nothing else for Escanor to do here, he dicided to follow them since he somewhat already stuck with them or maybe because Fredrick was keeping an eye on him. After what just happened, he made sure that Escanor was in his line of sight.

Since the walk to Yllise was an hour away and it was already nightfall, they dicided to camp the night as they made a fire and hunt something to eat. Bear meat sure taste weird.

After the hearty meal, the group then focus on the question at hand. And that question is Escanor.

"Now Escanor, with all this done. Mind telling us what exactly happened back then?" Asked Fredrick with a questioning and untrustful tone.

Back to the predicament at hand. Escanor was know sweating bullets. What should he say?! Should he tell them the truth?! lie again?! What?! What should he say!?

"Escanor."

Escanor snap back to reality as his name was called by Chrom.

"No need to be afraid. We won't judge for who you are. We just want to know who you really are." said Chrom.

Escanor calm down a bit from that. Chrom sure is a nice young man. Quite a leader material if he say so much himself. But that's besides the point. Now calmed down, Escanor think more clearly for a way to explain this. Eventually, he got it.

"W-well... a-as you all know, I'm not really a simple traveler."

' 'You don't say...' ' Though the group.

"T-the truth is... I-I'm actually a former knight." said Escanor.

A knight? Well... after what just happened back then, it was really hard not to believe his confession. but a knight huh... interesting.

"Oh! a knight you say. Then could you tell us what kingdom you hail from Sir Escanor?" asked Chrom.

Now this was a pickle. Should he tell them? Guess there was no choice then.

"It's called the Kingdom of Liones."

Liones? Never heard that place before. Is it a new kingdom or simply unknown to them.

"Hmph, you expect us to believe that." said Fredrick.

Escanor jolted a bit from that. Fredrick sure is a hard man to please.

"Now Fredrick. The world is vast. Who knows what's out there beyond the horizon." said Chrom.

"If I may milord. The things that Escanor said here is really hard to be trusted. First he told us he was a traveler, know saying he's a former Knight of some kingdom. And the next day he's going say he is from another world what so ever." said Fredrick.

Escanor was surprised a bit by Fredrick's third though. He had no idea how right he was about that reason. He is quite a cautious man.

As for Chrom he could only sigh. Fredrick was always the paranoid type since a long time ago. He can't even start to trust a single person for just once in his lifetime. Well he is his and Lissa's guard so being paranoid was his thing really. But, he did have a point. Escanor's confession is quite suspicious. Trustful but suspicious. He could tell that he is actually hiding a lot of things. What was it? he'll find out soon enough.

"Oh...! Come on Fredrick! Why can't you not be paranoid for once! You saw what Escanor did. He looks trustful enough." said Lissa.

"It's alright Lissa. Frankly, I agree too at what Fredrick just said but,-"

He looked at Escanor.

"Sir Escanor has proven himself trustworthy after the action he did back then. Because of that Fredrick, I trust him that he won't do anything to harm us."

Escanor was touched by the faith that Chrom had in him. He really is such a good young man.

"...If you say so milord."

"By the way... Escanor. What did you do actually back then? Was that some kind of magic?" asked Lissa.

"Yes. I'm also curious too. I've never seen such thing before. Mind telling us?" asked Chrom.

Well he already told them much. might as well tell about sunshine.

"I-I don't mind. Yes actually, i-it is a magic that I was born with and it's called sunshine."

"Sunshine huh... so, what does it do really?"asked Lissa.

"W-well, my magic activates every time the sun rises. T-the higher the sun goes, the stronger I become."

"So your magic depands on the light of the sun? Interesting..." said Robin.

Truthfully, a magic like that was something to behold. Supplying on the heat of the sun is just something else entirely. How can someone born with such power?

"So you can turn big and lumbering everytime its morning at will? That's amazing!" praised Lissa.

"W-well not at will actually..." said Escanor.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"T-the truth is, I can't really control it every time the sun rises. S-so it's really troublesome. That's why I wore this glasses to contain it."

"The glasses?" asked Lissa.

"Yes. Their magical really. It helps contain my magic."

A magic glasses! That was something that Lissa did not expect. Escanor was really something else.

"That's amazing! How do you have that actually?"

"O-oh... i-its from a friend..." said Escanor as he gave a solemn smile remembering the person who gave him this glasses.

'Merlin.'

Lissa gave a look at Escanor after saying about his glasses. Did she said something bad.

"Well, that's enough talk. It's already past midnight. Get some rest. Me and Fredrick will start first watch." said Chrom.

Agreeing with Chrom, the three start to lay down as they all went to slumber and of to their dream world as they have no idea the danger that's about to come.

* * *

**Not that much really. just interaction here and there. gotta be honest with you, i never ever played fire emblem. i like the story but i am not a fan of the gameplay. if any of u know about fire emblem lore and stuff. just tell me alright? anyways thanks for the review see ya in the next **


End file.
